


Catskills Canoodling

by peridotlines



Series: Holtzbert Hijinks [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holtzbert Week, Humor, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: Erin and Holtz's out-of-town bust and a new rule about ectoplasm turn into an night at a roadside motel. What could possibly go wrong?





	Catskills Canoodling

**Author's Note:**

> And this is my first fic for Holtzbert week 2018! 
> 
> I'm here with the banter, some fluff, and a few googly eyes between two of our favorite ladies. Hopefully, you are too?
> 
> Thank you to **D** for your encouraging beta work, and thank YOU, dear reader, for checking out this story. A happy Holtzbert week to you and yours!
> 
> Now, on with the fic...

“Ghostbusters!”

Erin looked up as Kevin answered a call with his usual cheery befuddlement.

“That sounds like a Class III, fluttering vaporizer,” Kevin said.

Erin brought her fingers to her temples, trying to will away a headache as she listened to their receptionist butcher the terminology from the book Abby had insisted he read.

“Hey Kev, let me take this one.” Holtz appeared from nowhere, taking the phone from Kevin’s grasp and bringing it to her ear.

She leaned against Kevin’s desk as the potential client continued sharing their predicament. Erin watched as Holtz shoved a hand into her pocket, pulling out a set of wire cutters which she began to play with as the call continued.

“That does sound like a tight deadline,” Holtz said, affecting a sympathetic tone. “We’re a bit short-handed today-“

A frantic blast of sound buzzed out of the receiver, causing Holtz to tilt her head away from where it was propped between her neck and shoulder.

“Let me check with my _colleague_.” Holtz put a hand over the mouthpiece and turned to Erin. “You up for a road trip?”

“They can’t wait?” Erin asked. “It’s already getting late.”

“Some kind of reception tomorrow evening, I think someone was in denial and they made someone else cranky,” Holtz said, making a face and nodding toward the phone. “They did say they would pay extra…”

Erin bit her lip as she considered the potential pitfalls of going on a bust with Holtz. There were a lot of pros, namely if something went wrong with the equipment Holtzmann could handle it. However, Holtz was sometimes an unknown quantity on a bust. She could charge in and take control, or make everything chaos that eventually ended only through pure happenstance. And that wasn’t even considering the flirting, which Erin was attempting to encourage without making a complete fool out of herself.

“Erin, you in?” Holtz offered a beseeching expression and the little pout she’d learned Erin seemed to have trouble resisting.

The question also made Erin realize her thoughts had run away with her, and that Holtz was likely planning to take care of this bust whether she had a chaperone or not.

“Sure,” Erin said, trying for more bravado than she felt. “We’ve got this.”

*~*

“A quarter for your quandaries.” Holtz glanced at Erin from her place at the wheel.

“Just thinking, maybe we need to plan a few more of these trips,” Erin said. “Let people know we’ll be in the area, considering we’ve been back here so many times.”

“Maybe it’s ghosts trying to get away from the city,” Holtz said. “Everybody needs a little time away…”

“Holtz-“

“This could be a whole new thing for us,” Holtz said. “Maybe the Ghostbusters could become the Ghost Relocators!”

“I’m not sure untethered, sometimes violent apparitions are something we want to foist on an unwitting public,” Erin said. “Interesting thought though.”

“A traveling containment unit, where people can view them without suffering any of the slimy aftermath?”

“That sounds like a lot of paperwork,” Erin said.

“You make it sound like we’d ask permission first,” Holtz said. “No one has to know we carted nuclear-powered equipment across the country.”

“If we go for the traveling circus angle, I think people are bound to notice,” Erin said. “There will be questions.”

“You’re always very in tune with what people will say and think,” Holtz said.

The comment brought Erin up short, and she slumped back in her seat, throwing her hands up in defeat.

Holtz cast a quick glance in her direction. “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“No, you’re right.” Erin tried for a smile as she attempted to collect her thoughts. “It’s kind of a habit for me, being certain of as many outcomes as possible going in, trying to be prepared.”

“There’s something to be said for spontaneity,” Holtz said.

Erin nodded. “It’s just easier for me, bracing for the inevitable, you know?”

“The inevitable?” Holtz asked.

“Failure, rejection… catastrophe.”

“You say failure like it’s a bad thing,” Holtz said.

“It doesn’t exactly feel great,” Erin said.

“Well, no, but how are you supposed to learn anything if it all works right out of the gate? What about your staunch belief in the scientific method?” Holtz asked.

“I know,” Erin lifted a hand in surrender. “I’ve just spent so much time trying to do everything the right way.”

“Do you regret it?” Holtz asked. “I mean, Abby and I did sort of strong-arm you into coming with us, and then the video…”

Erin considered the question, letting her gaze drift over the scenery as they cruised along the highway. It wasn’t the first time she’d wondered what she might be doing at the moment if circumstances had been different.

“No.” Erin shook her head. “It was what I thought I wanted, but I was so, so unhappy. I had hoped maybe once I got tenure it would get better, but now I’m pretty sure I would have been miserable there. I mean, who would rather be prepping a bunch of coursework for undergrads when they could be driving to the middle of nowhere to catch a ghost?”

“Not me,” Holtz said. “Although, if it meant working with you, it might be worth it.”

Holtz gave Erin a wink and then turned the volume up on the radio, taking the opportunity to dance in her seat.

~*~

Erin made a final attempt to use her proton pack, the beam barely extending a foot in front of her before it fell silent with a dying whine.

“Holtz?” Erin’s voice was tinged with panic as she looked for the engineer.

“Got it!” Holtzmann darted forward, tangling the ghost in a beam and directing it towards the trap they’d laid.

Erin dropped back, stepping on the trigger as soon as the entity was within range and the room fell silent.

Holtz groaned, letting her wand drop to swing at her side before she turned to look back at Erin. “Told you we could handle it.”

Erin managed a weak laugh before she holstered her own wand, trying to ignore the strands of ectoplasm trailing from the device to her fingers.

“I’m not sure my pack feels that way,” Erin said.

Holtz motioned for Erin to turn around, stepping closer to give a cursory examination of the pack.

“You find such fun and interesting ways to break my toys,” she crooned.

“I didn’t-“

Holtz dropped a hand on Erin’s shoulder. “That was entirely a compliment.”

Erin tried to turn to face Holtz, but was held in place as Holtz’s gaze began to feel like it was boring into the back of her neck.

“Ah, found it,” Holtz said. “I think we might be developing a bit of a reputation on the other plane.”

Erin felt the pack jiggle a bit as Holtz fiddled with the equipment.

“I thought it was weird when it snuck up behind you like that,” Holtz said. “Usually they’re going for the jump scare, this one seemed interested in ecto-projecting _right_ here.”

Erin felt a bit of pressure on the pack and then Holtz released her.

“Nothing about that sounded reassuring,” Erin said.

“I’ll take a look at it once we get back to the lab,” Holtz said.

“We’re not going to make it back there tonight,” Erin said.

Holtz glanced at her watch and then sighed.

“Stupid ecto rules…”

As the Ghostbusters had started to gain more of a reputation, they had encountered more requests for help outside of New York. At first, this hadn’t been a problem, but then they had discovered extended exposure to ectoplasm had more adverse effects than they had realized. Erin’s status as a target seemed to make her particularly susceptible to its effects which included anything from wild swings in emotion to a few moments of possession by some stronger entities. Thus, they introduced the first ecto rule, if they weren’t within two hours traveling time from the firehouse they needed to stop off somewhere to deal with the slime first. There was also the added factor that after hour one it started to take on a very distinct odor, and Patty already declare she would refuse busts outside of the city limits if they stunk up the car.

“Sorry!”

“No worries,” Holtz put her hands up in supplication. “It’s late anyway, we can swing in somewhere, get cleaned up, you can have a rest, and we’ll head out in the morning.”

Erin had hoped they’d find somewhere halfway decent, but apparently Holtz had no qualms about wherever they might be staying, as she steered the Ecto-1 into the lot of the first roadside motel they encountered.

“I’m not sure about this place,” Erin said.

“You’ve seen Psycho too many times,” Holtz said.

“Actually no,” Erin shook her head.

“True crime podcasts?” Holtz offered.

Another shake.

“General paranoia?”

Erin huffed in response, which earned her a grin from Holtz before she got out of the car.

“I’ll get us one room, that way we’ll be together if Norman’s mom comes for us.”

It was a foregone conclusion Holtz would have to get them the room. Erin was covered in slime, and there was every chance whomever she spoke to would turn them both away if they had any sense.

Holtz returned a few minutes later twirling a keyring on her finger.

“I asked for a room without any peepholes or bed bugs,” Holtz said, sliding back behind the wheel.

“I’m glad they could be so accommodating.” Erin gave the office a dubious glance as Holtz drove them down the lot to their room.

“See? It’s well-lit, vending machines not too far away, there’s ice?” Holtz gestured towards the amenities as she pulled into a space. “It’s fine.”

Erin tried not to roll her eyes too hard as she reached into the back for her duffle and what they had taken to calling the “spa kit.”

The kit contained a collection of the most effective slime-removing elements they had come across. Some concocted by Holtz, others stumbled upon as part of a continuing experiment for more “effective ectoplasm elimination” as Holtz liked to alliterate.

Holtz unlocked the door to their room and pushed it open before stepping back with a gallant bow. “After you.”

Erin wasted no time, crossing the threshold and heading directly for the bathroom without giving the rest of the room so much as a glance. As she began peeling off the slime-saturated jumpsuit she heard the outer door open again.

“Holtz?”

“Just gonna grab your pack,” Holtz called. “She needs a cleanup too.”

When Erin left the bathroom, she had managed a new record removal time, not that she was going to brag to anyone about it. Still, she wouldn’t be surprised if the motel manager came to them demanding recompense for the water bill in the morning; she was almost positive it had started to turn cold by the end.

Holtz had dismantled part of Erin’s proton pack; the pieces were scattered over a sheet on the floor and she appeared to be lost to her work.

“I think this stuff can travel,” Holtz said. “Either that, or they’re trying to get it deep inside of my babies.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Erin asked.

“Nah, I’m good.” Holtz looked up from her work then. “You’ve successfully decontaminated?”

“Yeah, still a little too keyed up to go to sleep though,” Erin said.

“You can turn on the TV if you want,” Holtz said.

Erin gave the ancient-looking box a glance and then shrugged, setting her duffle on the luggage stand by the door.

“I did check for bed bugs,” Holtz said. “It looks like we’re clear.”

“Well, at least there’s that.” Erin turned, taking in the rest of the room. “Oh.”

“Problem?” Holtz looked around the room in confusion.

“The bed,” Erin said.

“Looks fine to me.” Holtz furrowed her brow as she leaned to get a better view of it from behind where Erin stood.

“There’s only one,” Erin said.

“I’ll probably be up all night anyway,” Holtz said. “It’s no big deal.”

“Nice try, Holtz,” Erin said.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You crash just as hard as the rest of us after a bust,” Erin said. “And that’s when we’ve got a full team.”

“I’m good at sleep working,” Holtz said.

Erin could already picture waking up in the morning to Holtz sprawled over the table. On more than one occasion they’d arrived at work to find her in the kitchen preparing a mug of coffee with the clear impression of a variety of nuts and wires in the skin of her cheek.

“It doesn’t look like there’s much work left to be done with my pack, what do you plan to do for the rest of the night?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” Holtz offered her mischievous grin, and went back to work.

After retrieving her phone and sending a message to Abby and Patty, Erin pulled back the bedspread and slipped between the sheets. She hadn’t been lying about not being ready to sleep, even if her body was already sighing in relief as she settled into the bed.

In search of a distraction, Erin turned on her side and watched Holtz’s meticulous process of reassembling her pack. In a way, it was a nice return to order, watching each piece put back into place, and knowing the equipment would be ready, whenever the need should arise. Holtz hummed to herself as she worked, a nonsensical mixture of pop songs and show tunes, some which Erin recognized, others she’d never heard before. And then, Holtz was getting up from the table, lifting her arms above her head in a spine-popping stretch.

“All done?” Erin asked, her voice rough with exhaustion.

“Yeah.” Holtz gave the pack an affectionate pat. “We’ll want to test her out when we get back, but she should be good to go on the next bust.”

“You coming to bed then?” Erin asked.

Holtz raised an eyebrow at the question, and Erin couldn’t stop herself from burying her face in her pillow.

“I mean, you look tired, you should probably get some sleep, or at least try?” Erin peeked out at Holtz.

“I’m going to clean up a bit,” Holtz said. “I might not have gotten slimed, but well…” She held out her grease-covered fingers.

Erin managed a nod as she went back to willing herself to disappear.

Just as she was starting to doze off, Erin felt the other side of the bed dip as Holtz settled in.

“I don’t think I kick, but it’s been a while since I had a sleepover,” Holtz said. “I won’t hold it against you if you return the favor.”

Erin felt Holtz shift behind her and rolled over, just as Holtz turned away. The sheets rustled a bit, and then Holtz let out a soft sigh before she relaxed into her pillow.

“Holtz?”

In the low light of the room, Erin saw Holtzmann’s shoulders stiffen for a moment.

“Yeah?”

In the moment, it felt like a million options had raced to the tip of Erin’s tongue. _I really like you. I think you’re incredible. Are you really flirting with me, or is this something you do with everyone?_ The list felt endless, and Erin was immediately overwhelmed.

“Good night.” Erin settled into her pillow, forcing herself to close her eyes rather than creepily staring into the darkness.

“Good night, Erin.”

~*~

Erin woke to one arm beginning to tingle from lack of circulation, a mouthful of hair, and feet tangled in the sheets they had collectively kicked to the foot of the bed. In her sleep, Holtz had turned to face Erin, snuggling into her chest with her hair spread across their now-shared pillow. Erin’s still sleeping arm was trapped beneath Holtz, and she found her other arm draped across Holtzmann’s waist, holding them close together.

Erin felt her breath seize in her chest as she froze, searching for the best course of action. She lifted her free hand, bringing it up to brush Holtz’s hair free, and then slowly pulled away, trying to roll onto her back so she could slide out of the bed. Instead of an escape, Holtz gave a discontented grumble and stretched out an arm across Erin’s waist, nuzzling into her.

Initially, it seemed as if the movement might cause Holtz to wake up, but instead she offered a few quiet snores as her weight began to sink into Erin.

Unable to remain still any longer, Erin tried to speak, clearing her throat, and whispering to Holtz.

“Holtzmann? Holtz?”

At first there was no response, and then Holtz moved her head and managed a questioning hum in response.

“I need my arm back,” Erin said. “It’s gone to sleep.”

At this, Holtz gave her another displeased grumble and a shake of her head before she dropped back to Erin’s chest and tightened her grip. At least this motion shifted Holtzmann’s position enough for Erin to bend her arm. In the early morning light, she caught sight of her fingers wiggling as the pins and needles sensation began to intensify.

Effectively trapped, Erin brought her free hand to Holtzmann’s back, managing a few soothing strokes before she let it rest at Holtz’s hip while she continued to stare up at the ceiling.

She had expected this moment to feel awkward, to want to flee to the bathroom and to never mention it again. Instead, Erin felt more at ease and relaxed than she had in awhile. Her mind danced over a lot of helpful information about oxytocin and the power of touch, and she was just trying to rationalize all of that when Holtz shifted again.

This time, Holtz let out a very contented sound before she stirred, lifting her head and gazing up at Erin with eyes still clouded in sleep.

It was hard not to smile as she watched Holtz’s expression go from drowsy pleasure, to confusion, to obvious worry as she began to take in her current position.

Erin felt the hand at her waist slip down and press into the bed as Holtz pushed herself off from the body she’d been using as a pillow. She held herself over Erin for a moment before Erin let her hand drop from Holtz’s hip, continuing to stare up at her in silence.

Erin tried to offer an understanding smile as she pulled her other arm free, bringing it close to massage more feeling back into the limb.

“Whoops,” was all that Holtz managed before she flopped back onto her own pillow.

“If it’s any consolation, I think I might have drooled in your hair,” Erin said.

Holtz’s response was indiscernible as she kept her face buried in her pillow.

“I think we might be missing a few jokes about buying someone dinner before cuddling,” Erin said.

Holtz offered another grunt, and then turned so her mouth was free of the pillow and Erin could see one eye peering at her through the mass of hair covering her face.

“I told you, you need as much sleep as the rest of us after a bust.” Erin tried for another smile, waiting for Holtz to respond with something beyond her monosyllabic stupor.

“Do they have any breakfast here?” Erin asked. “I’m starving.”

From what Erin could see, Holtz looked off in thought for a moment before she shook her head. “Just the vending machines.”

At this, Erin brightened and tried to sit up a bit more. “Maybe we should get out of here then?”

Holtz managed a nod and then rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a rather loud thump for someone so small.

Erin leaned to peer over the side of the bed, finding Holtz looking up at her with a mortified expression.

They stared at each other until Holtz shook her head with what looked to be brain jostling force.

“I’ve depleted my caffeine stores,” she said, pulling herself up to stand beside the bed. “Motel instant coffee isn’t up to the task.”

“You want me to drive?” Erin asked.

Holtz gave her a disjointed nod before she wobbled off towards the bathroom.

By the time Holtz had reemerged, Erin had changed into her spare clothes and loaded most of their things into the car. After a quick brush of her teeth, she declared it was time to hit road.

~*~

They managed to find a drive thru coffee shop that offered something called the “SugaNuke” that sounded right up Holtzmann’s alley, and then spent 30 minutes of the drive letting the radio fill the silence.

At first, Erin had considered talking about anything to make the time pass, but she realized they were both still a little hung over from the adrenaline rush and sleeping in a weird bed. It was also possible how they had woken up had altered things so entirely that maybe they weren’t ever going to be able to talk the same way again. But then, Holtz was draining the last of her coffee and settling back in her seat in a relaxed way and Erin caught a couple of her surreptitious glances before Holtz finally reached over to turn down the music.

“Sorry about this morning.” Holtz gave her an uncertain look. “I know-“

“I didn’t mind.” Erin went with the first response she could think of. “You ‘know’ what?”

“Just that… _personal space_ is important to you,” Holtz said. “I didn’t mean for that to happen.”

“I know, we were asleep,” Erin said.

“Well, yeah, but I wasn’t angling for anything,” Holtz said. “I mean, I’d never try to start something without asking first, you know?”

“Of course.” Erin gave Holtz a skeptical glance. “You’re a perfect gentleman.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far,” Holtz said. “But consent’s kinda, really, important.”

With an exasperated chuckle, Erin rolled her eyes and then, after a moment’s hesitation, decided to just take the plunge. After all, things couldn’t get any more awkward at this point, could they?

“So, if we’re ever in this situation again, I should let you know I have no objections to any sort of angles you might want to try for, if you want to ‘start something?’”

Holtzmann nodded at the question, and then Erin heard a soft gasp as she seemed to catch her meaning.

“If we ever are, I’ll ask,” Holtz said.

“And if I didn’t want to wait for another out-of-town bust?” Erin asked.

Holtz’s tentative smile stretched into a grin. “In that case, I’d probably like to at least buy you a drink first, or even dinner?”

“I think I’d like that too,” Erin said.

~*~

_One week later…_

“Something’s up,” Patty directed a pointed glance up at the second floor.

Abby followed her gaze and then nodded. “I wasn’t going to say anything, just in case… but, yeah.”

“Have either of them said anything to you?”

Abby shook her head. “But there’s been a distinct lack of pining and a little more ridiculous flirting from Erin.”

“I noticed that,” Patty said. “Holtzy’s been lighting more stuff on fire lately too.”

Abby jotted down a quick reminder to order some more fire extinguishers, and then cast another glance at the ceiling.

“Do we say anything?” Patty asked.

“I think the better plan is to just act surprised when they decide to tell us,” Abby said. “Whenever that might be.”

Upstairs, Erin and Holtz were working quietly, the only interruptions being when they happened to glance up at each other at the same time. 

Their second date was only a few hours away, and as the time drew nearer, Erin found herself getting distracted by the memory of Holtz’s last kiss good night. Just as she was about to consider calling it quits a bit early, Holtz strolled up to her desk, holding out her hand.

“Let’s get out of here, hm?”

As Erin’s fingers tangled with Holtz’s, she felt a familiar spark. This was going to be some second date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love a comment if you have the time, kudos are also appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/peridotlines) and [Tumblr](https://peridotlines.tumblr.com/). I'm a bit more prolific on the former, but every so often I give a headlong dash at Tumblr too. Come say hi!


End file.
